The Secret Vampire
by KLDavies95
Summary: Ariella is just a girl with an unknown secret. At sixteen she is getting ready to live her life on her own. That is until her parents tell her what the have kept from her for her whole life. She is a vampire and not just any vampire but the most powerful vampire in history and also the future queen of the vampires. And another little surprise that you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My second story. Hopefully it is good.**

**The Secret Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Ariella Chanders and I am a vampire. I know, I know a stupid way to start my life story but it's true. My full name is actually Ariella Bellaqua Lyra Vespa Chanders, but I prefer the short version (as anyone else would with a name that long). But I think it would be best to start from the beginning.**

**I started life as a normal child even though I didn't have normal parents (but I will get to that in a minute). I had brown hair just past my shoulders, brown eyes, and I had to wear glasses. That all changed a few day's before my sixteenth birthday, when my parents decided to tell me the truth about myself. I am a vampire! And I have control over the five elements of the earth; they are Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. Also they told me that about a week after my 16****th**** birthday I would start to crave blood, then a few days after that I would be able to use my powers to the fullest of my ability.**

**(It was bad enough them being vampires but me as well? Personally I think it is crazy but anyway let's carry on.)**

**When they told me I was so shocked that I screamed and the house started to shake, when that happened though I stopped screaming and said "Did I just do that?"**

"**Yes, you did." answered my mother. "You already have more control than any other vampire ever had at your age. Normally it takes years of practising a spell to do what you just did with one scream. You are more powerful than any other vampire I know, even me and your father."**

**However, I just screamed at them "I don't want to be a vampire! I just want to be a normal teenage girl! It's bad enough that I have to hide the fact that you are vampires but know I have to hide it about myself as well. This is crazy!"**

**Then my father decided to interrupt before I could scream any more. "Another thing we forgot to tell you is that your hair and eye colour will change. And you won't need glasses anymore. Also you will develop better than any other girl in the world. You will get more attention from boys and maybe some girls too, it's called glamour. Also we are the king and queen of our race which makes you the princess and future heir."**

"**I don't want any of that. I just want to be me!" I shouted. That's when I stormed out of the kitchen and ran to my room crying. I slammed my bedroom door and flopped onto my bed wailing about the unfairness of life.**

**About twenty minutes later I hear a knock on my door. "Go Away!" I shout.**

"**Ariella it's me Sophia" My best friend in the whole world shouted through my door. "Let me in."**

**I just wanted to shout 'Go away' again but I knew that she wouldn't leave me alone till I opened the door. So I got up and went to open my door.**

**As soon as I opened the door she says "Tell me everything girl. I know you need to."**

**But I didn't want to say anything, because I knew that she wouldn't believe me. "You wouldn't believe a word I said, if I told you" was all I said in response.**

"**Come on, you've got to give me some idea about what's going on" she said.**

"**Hypothetically, if there was such a thing as vampires, would you believe in them?" I asked.**

"**What's that got to do with this?" she asked in response.**

"**Just answer the question please." I say.**

"**Ok, hypothetically, if there were vampires in the world I would believe in them, so that's a yes to question" was her reply "Now answer my question! Please."**

"**I have one more question and then I will answer yours. Ok?" I ask.**

"**Ok. But it better be good." Sophia says.**

"**Again this is hypothetical, but what would you say if I said that in a few days time I will become a vampire?" I ask quietly.**

"**Ok, umm if what I heard is right then I would probably say 'I don't care you're my friend and no amount of vampirism is going to change that'" is her loud reply.**

"**Really" I say shocked.**

"**Yeah, now what's any of this got to do with you being upset?" she asks.**

"**Well, if you would believe in vampires, I think I should tell you that the reason I am upset is because my parents decided to tell me that I am a vampire and apparently also the princess of the race." I reply.**

"**Whoa, I guess those questions weren't really hypothetical then?" she says.**

"**No sorry" I answer. "So, did you mean what you said?"**

"**Of course I did. We are BFF's and you becoming a vampire won't change that." Sophia replies. "And don't be mad ok?"**

"**What would I be mad for?" I ask automatically.**

"**Well I kind of already knew about all this." She replies.**

"**How?" is my stunned and angry reply.**

"**Well a few weeks ago, I came to see you and you weren't here, but your mum calls me in, explains what will happen to you ands says that we can't be friends anymore. I wanted to tell you, I swear I did but then she said this weird sentence that I didn't make any sense and your dad came in and said, 'If you try to tell Ariella then you will feel excruciating pain because my wife just cast a spell on you' I was scared it was true. So I didn't say anything, and I am so sorry." She says.**

**I was so stunned I didn't say anything, then I got mad, but by then about ten minutes had gone by.**

"**You're mad at me, aren't you?" Sophia asks quietly.**

"**I'm not mad at you" I said. "I'm pissed off with THEM!" I shouted the last word but at the same time my hands burst into flame. "Ah" I screamed, then started crying "I…don't want…any…of this" I say between sobs. "Why did it have to be me?"**

"**It's ok. I'll help you get through this. We will do it together." Sophia says calmly.**

"**What do you mean?" I said stupidly because I knew what she meant; I just didn't want to believe it.**

"**We can ask your mum and dad to change me so I can help you through it." She said simply.**

"**No! I can't do that to you. I can't ruin your life just so that I won't be alone with this!" I said.**

"**You wouldn't be ruining my life; you would be making it better, way better." She replied quietly.**

"**How would I? I'm sure your life is better than mine." I asked.**

"**Not really Ariella." Sophia said "I don't think that's possible to be honest."**

"**Do you know how often I wished I was you?" I ask.**

"**No, but have you ever wondered about why I prefer coming over here than having you come over to mine?" She asks in response.**

"**No, but I am sure you are going to tell me" I say in reply.**

"**Well, my parent's are drunk all the time and sometime's my dad hit's my mum or me, that's mostly why I wear long sleeved tops, and all my brothers care about is finding a new girl to be with that they don't even try to stop my dad. At least you have people who love you" Sophia explains.**

"**Or at least act like they love you." She amends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N We left off with Sophia telling Ariella why she prefers coming to Ariella's house rather than having Ariella go to hers.**

"Not really Ariella." Sophia said "I don't think that's possible to be honest."

"Do you know how often I wished I was you?" I ask.

"No, but have you ever wondered about why I prefer coming over here than having you come over to mine?" She asks in response.

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell me" I say in reply.

"Well, my parent's are drunk all the time and sometimes my dad hit's my mum or me, that's mostly why I wear long sleeved tops, and all my brothers care about is finding a new girl to be with so they don't even try to stop my dad. At least you have people who love you" Sophia explains."Or at least act like they love you." She amends.

**Chapter 2  
Is running an option?**

**"****Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.**

**Sophia replies "I didn't think you would believe me."**

**"****Of course I'd believe you. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I believe you?" I say slightly hurt.**

**"****I don't know, but can you blame me for having some minor trust issues?" She asks.**

**"****No I can't, not at all. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up with trust issues because of my parents." I answer.**

**"****If you think about it they meant well really." Sophia says after a slight pause.**

**"****I know but they could have at least mentioned the fact that they are the King and Queen of the Vampires!" I say still a bit annoyed that they hadn't told me until now.**

**"****Maybe they thought you would be in danger if they told you?" She asks.**

**"****Maybe, but I never know with my parents." I reply.**

**Yeah, I guess. But it is a logical explanation when you think about it." Sophia says.**

**"****I know but it's not likely that I am going to forgive them anytime soon." I say.**

**"****I understand that." Sophia says. "I feel the same way about my dad and brothers."  
A couple of minutes later she adds "Maybe you could move out though? That might be better for you."**

**A/N Sorry it's short but that's all I've been able to think of at the moment.**


End file.
